Your Prince Is Here
by raijin1
Summary: Fuuko and Raiha's budding romance after SODOM. --Chapter 11-- Yes, FINALLY! A new chapter! And this one heats things up a bit...
1. Memories

**A/N: **Gah!! I was messing around trying to fix the spacing in my first chapter when I screwed it up completely. So now, I have to re-type everything out again! *****sigh* Ok, just felt the need to share my pain with the world. Hehe… But don't mind me! Just go ahead and read on. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it!

Chapter 1 

Raiha

I groggily opened my eyes and waited till my vision came into focus. White ceiling. White lights.

"Hmph…" I groaned. I tried to remember where was I. Oh yeah, hospital.

I tried to turn over to my side. Bad idea. An excruciating pain shot up my left arm and forced a gasp of pain from me. My arm was swathed in bandages, not to mention most of the other parts of my anatomy. I didn't know I was injured _that_ badly. Still, the physical injury was no math for the pain I felt when I thought about her…

_Fuuko_… I groaned again. Every time I thought of her, all I could see was the look on her face when I told her I had to fight her.

_Flashback_

_"Why did you choose this path, Fuuko?"_

_"Enough!! Even though I know we are enemies, you have always been helping me!! I don't want to fight you, Raiha!! I DON'T!!!"_

"I am Kurei-sama's ninja… I will kill whoever gets in his way, be it Mori Kouran…" I paused. Could I continue what I had to say? "… Or you", I finally got the last bit out of my mouth. I put on my emotionless mask.

_Shock, horror, disappointment, hurt… all these emotions were evident in those large green eyes of hers. All I wanted to do then was run up to her and hug her, to comfort her. Instead, I swung my katana, giving her a cut on her shoulder just to emphasize what I'd just said._

_I'm sorry Fuuko… I'm so, so very sorry._

Your Prince will not be saving you this time.

_End Flashback_

I blinked in surprise. Slowly, I reached up to wipe my eyes. It has been a long time since I've cried.

Pulling the blanket closer to me, I squeezed my eyes tightly. _I miss you, Fuuko… But will you ever forgive me?_

* * * * * * 

Fuuko

I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me, and did an admirable job of eating while running. I never cease to amaze myself. For yet another time, I wistfully thought of my Fuujin. At least when I was late in the past, I could always count on my Fuujin to give me a small extra boost. Damn.

Oh well… it's been three months already… enough for me to mourn the loss of it.

Three months since I last saw him.

A wave of sadness washed through me and I slowed down. Freakin Raiha, why am I thinking of that idiot now?

I was suddenly jolted from my beautiful stupor at the realization that I was going to be late as hell if I don't get my ass blazing straight to school. Spewing colourful expletives, I ran off to school, not even bothering to beat the crap out of those jerks whistling at the view I was giving, thanks to my short skirt.

"Just shut up, assholes, coz you're soooo gonna get it later!" I threatened.

Raiha

My heart started beating faster and faster when I heard a VERY familiar voice shouting. Cursing was more like it, actually. Without thinking, I ran out of the café in excitement. I was elated just to hear that voice again.

"FUUKO-SAN!!!" I shouted happily, waving my arms goofily. I knew how totally ridiculous I looked but this was the Raiha I wanted Fuuko to see… comical and happy. Just like all the times I have met her…all except one.

"I am Kurei-sama's ninja… I will kill whoever gets in his way, be it Mori Kouran… or you."

Fuuko

I skidded to a halt and looked around wildly. Raiha?? Overwhelming joy rushed through me and my eyes widened with excitement. Where? I spotted a tall, lean figure wildly flapping his arms and screaming idiotically. I couldn't help but smile. That silly idiot… always acting in that manner.

I longed to shout "Raiha-kun!!" but I was inexplicably gripped by the memory of my encounter with him in SODOM. My smile faded and my initial joy at seeing him turned into hurt… then anger. I'm good at getting angry.

I glared at him then turned around and continued running, I was already late enough. You deserve this, Raiha, you really do.

But…

Funny, instead of feeling liberated or smug… I could feel a lump forming in my throat. Damn damn damn damn. Why the hell did I do that anyway? Why did I just run away? Why why why do I feel so guilty about ignoring Raiha? Why do I even care? So many questions, yet no answers.


	2. Your Prince Is Here

Thank you sooo much, wildflower, for reviewing this fic. It's such a nice feeling when someone comments on the first fic you've written!! =) *hint* *hint*

**Chapter 2**

Raiha

I kept my eyes focused on the lecturer who was droning on and on in a voice that would put most people to sleep. I tried to pay attention but my thoughts kept on wandering. Well, where else would my thoughts wander.

_Fluffy brown hair flying with the wind, glinting gold in the sunlight.__ That lithe, athletic body. The VERY short skirt which exposed her long, tanned legs and her whi…_

I felt my face grow hot as I thought of something kinda hentai. Goodness, I can't believe I actually noticed *that*! I chuckled to myself, much to the irritation of the person next to me. I could have sworn she moved her butt at least 4 inches more away from me.

_Fuuko__… I couldn't stop thinking about her! I kept on replaying the scene earlier this morning when I spotted her running off to school. She actually glared at me and then ignored me! I knew she would probably be angry at me but… somehow, knowing that didn't help to lessen the pain at all. Yes, it hurts… it hurts so much when a friend ignores you. And my feelings for her… they are so much more than "just a friend"._

_Is this your way of taking revenge, Fuuko?_

_ What will it take for you to forgive me?_

* * * * * * * *

Fuuko

I walked home slowly, my head swimming with thoughts of the incident in the morning. Funny, the moment I had any free time, my thoughts would just zoom in to that. I sort of regretted what I did… Come to think of it, it was kind of cowardly. The fact was – I ran away. Some brave person I am huh?

" Hey girlie, wanna play with us now?", a raspy voice drawled from behind.

I spun around sharply and took on an attacking stance. A tall, skinny guy with long greasy hair stood leering in front of me. He took a long drag from his cigarette then flicked it aside. 

" Ooh, the little girl wants to fight… this should be fun boys!! I love seeing girls kicking in tiny skirts," he grinned manically. 

That was when I noticed about six other guys coming up from behind him, whistling and smirking away. _Uh oh... Ever since SODOM, I've not had a single fight at all. I wondered if I could hold my own against so many guys. __They're just a bunch of guys… I've faced much worse._

" Tsk tsk, how typical of creeps like you to target a hot girl like me. I'm not some defenceless little girl you know? I think * I'll * be the one having fun today, assholes. Just don't go running home to your mummy after I'm done with you guys," I laughed. I figured I could afford to be arrogant.

The skinny guy scowled at me and pulled out a knife. Brandishing it slowly, he smiled threateningly. " I can't wait to hear you scream, " he hissed. Likewise, the other guys started taking out their weapons.

_Am I in deep shit…  I was unarmed and about to do battle with seven sick perverts waving assorted knives, baseball bats and who knows what else. Sometimes, I really wonder why I do stupid things such as trash talking to  the friendly, neighbourhood hentai gang. __And God, do I really hate this freakin school uniform now._

I rushed up to the skinny guy and kicked him in the jaw. He barely time to react and for a moment, he just stood there dazedly. Without hesitating, I delivered a barrage of blows on him… relishing every single hit on that disgusting face of his. He reminded me of Fujimaru.

Suddenly, a sharp burst of pain shot through my left shoulder. " Argh…", I groaned and very nearly cried out. Some idiot actually hit me from behind with a bat! Before I could recover, another guy came up with a knife and neatly slashed the buttons off my blouse. That got me hopping mad now. _Why is it I always attract perverts who just wanna undress me? I swung my arm back for a punch but to my amazement, the guy had already went flying._

" I don't think Fuuko-san appreciated that, " said a low, dangerous voice. I shuddered. I've heard that very same tone used on me before. Still, my heart skipped a beat and I could feel the blush creeping up to my cheeks. It's amazing how this fellow always manages to pop up when I least expect it.__

Raiha gave a small smile and bowed. 

" Your Prince is here to save you, Fuuko-san."


	3. Run

**Chapter 3**

Fuuko 

Raiha and I make a good team. In less than 5 minutes, the remaining thugs were either decked out or on the run. I turned to Raiha and grinned happily. 

"That was great man!!" I exulted, still drunk from the rush of being in a fight once more.  "But hey, how come you're here anyway? " I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Uh, I happened to be around," he blurted out, looking flustered.

"Really…?" I arched my eyebrow at him. "Well ok, if you say so then!" I said, although I kinda suspected that he was probably waiting for me to arrive here and somehow… I felt a tinge of gladness knowing that fact. I even forgot that I was still supposed to be pissed off with him.

"Fuuko-san? Are you hurt or anything?" he asked suddenly, eyes filled with gentle concern. 

I smirked at him. "Come on, I've taken worse!!" I laughed arrogantly. But in my heart, I was secretly… well, pleased._ He actually bothers to ask…_

"Urm… yeah, but uh, you sure you can go home like this? Won't your mum be worried or anything?" he persisted, averting his eyes from me.

I looked at him quizzically and racked my brains as to why he seemed so shy all of a sudden. _Oh of course! __My blouse! In the midst of the fight, I had not paid much attention to the sorry state of it. It was stained with blood and the front part was hanging open. __Oops. I quickly clasped it shut with my hand and smiled sheepishly. "Actually, she wouldn't notice at all," I said, thinking about the situation at home. "But it *would* make walking home a lot harder!"_

Suddenly, Raiha's face lit up and he grabbed my hand excitedly. "I'll drive you! And here, you can wear my shirt for the time being!"

Before I could protest, Raiha whipped of his t-shirt and handed it to me. 

I was then greeted with the very delectable sight of Raiha's tanned and well-toned torso. I tried not to stare but my eyes kept on stealing glances back to his naked chest. _Damn, I'm being silly! Raiha was just Raiha. Nothing to get all excited and drooly about. __Right?_

Raiha 

Fuuko pulled on my t-shirt and I couldn't help smiling at her. She looked so cute wearing my clearly over-sized tee. 

"What?" she growled.

"Nothing, Fuuko-san, nothing at all," I laughed. That made her even more annoyed and she smacked me on the head, *hard*. _Ouch. Been a long time since I've gotten a Fuuko Smack. But then, her eyes twinkled mischievously and she started laughing along too._

"Wow, Raiha-kun, I didn't know you wear t-shirts! I mean, you're always in that ninja outfit of yours. You look so normal like this! And jeans too!" she chattered on gaily as I led her to my car. _Good, she doesn't seem so angry anymore._

When she saw my car, her mouth formed a surprised 'O'. "A Jaguar? Not to be rude but, where do you get your money from anyway?" she asked incredulously. "This is one expensive car!"

"Oh Kurei-sama is rich you now. He left us a lot of money…" I trailed off as I was reminded of the man who was more than my master - he was my close friend. After defeating Tendoujigoku, he had used the time travel spell to transport him 400 years back into the past. I still missed him but a part of me felt guilty that I spent more time thinking of Fuuko than of him. 

_Does that mean I've forgotten about him? No, I've hurt Fuuko at Kurei-sama's orders once. And yet I still care for them both. Just that now, I *know* I care for Fuuko more._

"Raiha-kun? Oh… sorry, touched on a sensitive topic huh?' she asked quietly, shaking me out of my reverie. "You must miss him a lot. I miss Kaoru too," she added.

Without thinking, I turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. My mind was a whirl of emotions and I struggled to get a hold on them. Suddenly, all I wanted to do was to apologize to Fuuko outright for hurting her.

"Fuuko-san, I just want to say that I'm very sorry about what happened back there in SODOM. I've regretted it to this day and I hope you will truly forgive me." I said slowly. I meant every word with all my heart. 

Fuuko gazed back at me with calm, brown eyes. "Raiha-kun, to tell you the truth, I was VERY angry and hurt but now that you've apologized, I'll accept it!" she said easily, with a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Without thinking, I took her up in my arms and hugged her. _What am I doing!!!??? I just couldn't help it. Relief flooded through me and all the pain and regret I'd been harbouring all this while was washed away. I immersed myself in her sweet scent and the warmth of her body. I could have hugged her forever until I realized what *exactly* I was doing._

Feeling suddenly foolish, I let go immediately. Fuuko's face was turning pink and I could imagine what mine looked like too. And I was *naked* waist up too. Of course, that realization only succeeded in making me even redder.

"Let's just get into the car and get you back home," I mumbled.

* * * * * *

Fuuko 

I stole a glance at Raiha again and absently studied his side profile. He was good-looking, that I had to admit. He had a sharp, well-formed nose, so uncommon among Asians. Blue-grey eyes lined by a curtain of lashes, giving him a slightly feminine quality. His lips were slightly rosy and looked so kissable. _Kissable?? Argh, must be that hug just now. I'm starting to get funny thoughts! But right now, those lips were frowning slightly and I wondered why. __What's he thinking about?_

The car ride was uncharacteristically quiet, with Raiha keeping his eyes straight ahead on the road. I shifted around uncomfortably. _This is getting weird. Thankfully, my house came into view. ___

"My house is over there Raiha-kun, you can drop me off here." 

"You sure I don't have to send you to your door-step? That's what a prince would do right?" he joked.

Relieved that the strained silence was over, I giggled, which was a first. "Yes, I'm sure," I replied as I stepped out of his car. "Thanks for helping me, Raiha-kun! And by the way, stop calling me 'Fuuko-san'. Why are you still so formal?" I teased.

Raiha looked taken aback but then he beamed at me brightly, like a little boy. "Ok… then you're welcome, Fuuko-chan!"

Then, he sobered up abruptly and his gaze turned serious. "Anytime you need help, I'll be there. I will always be there for you when you need me. Remember that Fuuko-chan," he said quietly with a strange intensity in his eyes. Then he gave his goofy grin and shouted, "Bye Fuuko-chan!! It was nice meeting you again!! We must really go on a date sometime!!" With that, he gave one last happy wave and drove off.

I stood outside my doorstep, absently fiddling with Raiha's shirt as I watched him zoom off. _What are you telling me Raiha? My heart was hammering wildly and I had a really strange feeling in my stomach. __How can he be so serious and so silly at the same time? For yet another time, I was confused by the unreadable Raiha. _

Raiha 

I stared up at the ceiling and studied the patterns the moonlight shining through the curtains made. I couldn't sleep. I was too excited. Too elated. _She let me call her Fuuko-chan!! I knew that I was acting like a moron again, but sometimes, little things like this really do make me feel happy. _

I replayed our hug over and over in my head. I could almost conjure up her very scent. I ached to feel her in my arms again. Ever since I met her, I felt drawn to her. And it wasn't just because of our madougus. Her spirit, her vibrancy, her cheerfulness… and of course, the fact that she was so pretty yet she didn't seem to have a clue about it. I liked Fuuko a lot. I was very sure about it.

_Fuuko__, Fuuko, Fuuko… I fell asleep, with her being the very last thought on my mind and with a big smile on my face._

* * * * * *

Fuuko ---- one week later

I sat on my bed, staring blankly out of the window as the war of words continued outside my door. Although it was closed, a few snippets from my parents' argument drifted in.

"How could you do such a thing to me? Fooling around with another woman? "

"Shut up, woman!! And stop hitting me, for goodness' sake!!"

I sat there unmoving, simply absorbing what I could hear. My parents have been spending the last few days quarrelling and it was still not letting up. In fact, it simply got worse. 

"I can't take this anymore!! I want a DIVORCE!!! I'm getting my lawyer here TOMORROW!!" Then, more shouts and muffled thuds as things got thrown about.

_Divorce… a divorce. They've suggested it before but this time, it sounded for real. I gazed ahead numbly as that single word played through my mind and left me reeling. I felt light-headed and faint as the full impact of it hit me. __Divorce… My family will be broken apart. I'll have to choose between Kaachan and Ojisan. But I love them both! I don't want a divorce! This can't be happening!  Hot tears stung my eyes and I tried to blink them away, but to no avail. A single tear slipped down my face and like a catalyst, I started sobbing uncontrollably._

Rubbing my eyes roughly, I got up from bed and swung open my bedroom door. My parents didn't even seem to notice me as they were too busy on the phone, presumably with the lawyer. _I can't stand it here… Grabbing my cell phone, I ran out of my house… running… running… I had no idea where I was going but anything was better than that house. The night wind caressed my hair playfully and washed over me like a balm. __I'm free. I followed the wind and ran._

Raiha 

"Hello? Who is it?" I mumbled sleepily into the mouthpiece. I took a peek at the radio clock. 2.00 am. _Who on earth could be calling at this time?_

"Raiha-kun?" a barely audible voice whispered hoarsely. It took a while for me to register who that voice belonged to. 

"Fu… Fuuko-chan?" I stuttered in surprise. 

"Am I bothering you?" she whispered tiredly. I furrowed my brows. Fuuko sounded really strange… Has she been crying or something?

"Not at all, what's wrong, Fuuko-chan? Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked gently. It's weird to hear her like this. Especially since most of the time, she's screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Can you come over now? I'm at school. Please come, Raiha-kun, I don't want to be alone right now," she begged, sounding like a frightened girl. My heart caught in my throat. _Fuuko__, you're always so strong, I forget that you're still a normal girl too. _

"I'm coming over right away," I assured her as I hurriedly zipped up my jeans and threw on a shirt. The wind rattled the blinds and I heard thunder rumble in the distance. I quickly grabbed my jacket too. "Just stay where you are, and don't worry. I'll be there soon. Call me if anything happens ok?" I rushed as I half-stumbled, half-ran out of the house. Outside, the wind raged on unceasingly and lightning cut jagged slits through the sky.

_I don't want you to be alone on a night like this, either._

*** * * * * ***

**A/N: Thank you so much to all those who reviewed!!! Like our dear Raiha here, little things make me happy too! ^_^  Btw, the chapters are going to be longer coz being the long-winded person I am, I don't want this story to get into too many chapters. And I know it's kinda weird that Fuuko forgives Raiha so easily. However, reading the manga, I get this impression that most of the characters are  REALLY forgiving and tend to be stuck in a perpetually optimistic happy-happy state! Oh well, just review and let me know what you think, okie? Thanks!! **


	4. Friends

**Chapter 4**

Fuuko 

I put down my cell phone, feeling a bit better. Raiha was coming soon. I won't have to spend the night alone in this lonely school building, here on the rooftop. I leaned my elbows against the railing and gazed ahead at the dance of nature performing before my very eyes. The wind howled eerily, lifting and spinning the leaves from the courtyard. Lightning played across the heavens, illuminating the landscape in a ghostly white light for a few brief seconds. The thunder rumbled on ominously, heralding the storm to come. It was actually quite beautiful.

I loathe admitting it, but I was scared. Scared of reality, scared of facing up to my feelings, and now, scared of being alone. _I'm a coward. And I always thought that I was fearless and brave. Anger and fear, that's all I could feel right now. I wanted someone to be with me and surprisingly, I reached out for Raiha. __Why? Why not Recca? Why not Yanagi? Why not Domon? Heck, why not Tokiya? Why Raiha, someone who was once an enemy? I've known the others much longer than I've known Raiha. So why is it the first one I called was him? I laughed out loud to myself despite the tears. __And why am I devoting so much thought on Raiha when my parents want a divorce right now? Fear, anger and now guilt._

* * * * * *

Raiha 

Damn, but her school is big! How in the world am I supposed to find her?! I didn't even know my way around! I gazed around frantically, my nerves all jangled up with worry. And this stupid rain is making it even harder to see! _What am I going to do?_

Then, I nearly slapped myself for my stupidity. _Duh. "Fuuko-chan, where are you?" I couldn't help yelling into the mouthpiece once I heard her voice on the other end. __The roof?__ I looked up just as a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, catching a glimpse of a lone figure standing forlornly in the rain. _

I flew up the stairs and swung open the door leading to the rooftop. Fuuko stood unmoving still, her back towards me, presumably lost in her own thoughts. She was drenched to the bone. How small and vulnerable she looked like this, just her amidst the elements. _Strange, I've never seen Fuuko as 'vulnerable' before. "Fuuko-chan," I called softly._

Fuuko turned around slowly and regarded me for a moment before launching herself at me in a tight embrace. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. She buried her head against my chest, her whole body wrecking with sobs. I awkwardly placed my hand on her head, patting it slowly. Whatever pain she was feeling, it was beginning to creep into me now. "Please don't be sad Fuuko-chan. Please don't cry," I whispered. What else could I say? I hate seeing her cry. It made me feel like crying too. Overcome by my emotions, I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her gently. "Please don't cry. I'm here with you now."

Fuuko 

Raiha's warmth flooded through me and I felt less alone. We stood there for a while, just hugging each other, with him begging me to stop crying. Well, I wanted to stop too but the floodgates were open and I had no way of closing them. So I let him hug me, letting his concern wrap around me like a warm blanket.  _But what if Raiha gets the wrong idea? I tentatively pushed his arms away as gently as I could. _

Raiha immediately let go and smiled understandingly but I could detect a hint of hurt in his eyes. I felt really bad. Here he was, coming all the way here to make me feel better out of concern for me. And I was worried he'll get the wrong idea? "I'm sorry; it's just that I…" I started to say, but Raiha cut me off.

"It's ok, Fuuko-chan. What happened?" he asked. "You'll feel better telling someone. But first, let's get out of the rain," he suggested, leading me inside to the staircase. He sat on one of the steps and motioned for me to sit down too. I sat down next to him and tried to begin.

"My parents…well… They…" I hesitated. Come to think of it, this really *was* kind of personal and I started to regret asking Raiha to come. Although he was a friend, I really didn't know him that well and it would be really awkward to confide my family problems to him. But seeing how truly concerned he was, I just poured out everything I had been keeping in my heart.

"They want a divorce. But I DON'T!!! I want my life, I want my family, I want things the way it is now!!!" I shouted angrily. I knew I sounded like a spoilt, selfish brat. I banged my fist on the wall in anger. "Why do things like these happen? My life was going fine!!"

"Maybe they happen to make you stronger," Raiha said quietly. I looked at him in surprise. "My parents died when I was young. It felt horrible to lose them, but I managed. I like to think that that made me stronger," he smiled slightly. 

"Oh," was all I could say. I didn't know much about Raiha's past. Now that he let me know that fact, I felt as if a new bond had been formed between us. "I guess I am being selfish," I admitted.

"Have you tried talking to them?" he asked. I nodded. 

"It didn't work. They were okay for a while, but then it started all over again."

"Well, Fuuko-chan, you should feel happy that you've tried. Although it concerns you, this divorce is entirely your parents' decision. It is *their* marriage, after all. If they feel unhappy with each other, is it fair to force them together just because you want to? Can you stand to live in a house where the love is forced?" he said gently. Raiha did have a point.

Raiha 

Fuuko was silent as she absorbed what I'd just said. I really hoped I said the right thing, and I hoped she didn't feel that I was getting preachy. She smiled sadly, no, resignedly was more like it.

"You're right," she conceded. "I wouldn't be able to stand it. I've tried talking to them countless of times but it doesn't seem to work. All I can do is pray, although it isn't much use. The lawyer is coming tomorrow."  She choked back a sob. "I'm trying to be brave, Raiha-kun, but these tears won't stop flowing."

I put my arm around her shoulder and squeezed her reassuringly. _I hope she won't shrug this off. "It's ok to cry, Fuuko-chan. Every one has to cry. It's only human."_

Fuuko continued crying. I left my arm around her shoulder and we sat there, side by side. As her tears subsided, she finally looked up at me, smiling weakly. "Thank you for coming, Raiha-kun. It meant a lot to me."  

Just those simple words filled me with a wonderful feeling of happiness. Then to my amazement, Fuuko rested her head on my shoulders, a few tear drops still sliding down her lovely face. "I'm sleepy Raiha-kun. Stay with me?" she mumbled tiredly. With that, she dozed off. 

I looked down at Fuuko's peaceful, sleeping face. _Like an angel. She seemed so different when she was asleep. __Is this the strong fighter who defeated me? Now,__ I felt an overwhelming need to protect her, to always be there for her. __To be her Prince.__ I gently brushed a few stray wisps of hair from her face, taking in the scent of her hair. Her breath felt warm and light against my neck. I wished the moment could last forever. __But not at the expense of Fuuko's pain. I stayed awake for a while. For this precious moment, just watching her sleep and experiencing the feel of Fuuko against me. Soon, I began to doze off too, my head drooping against hers. So we slept, right there on the stairs, next to each other. __I wish… I wish  we could do this again… but not only just as friends._


	5. First Date

**Chapter 5**

Fuuko

I took a deep breath and repeated it one more time. "Yes, my parents are getting a divorce."

"WHAT?! Are you sure??" Recca asked incredulously, his eyes widening in surprise. "But… WHY??"

Yanagi glared at him but nodded at me sympathetically, leaving him babbling to himself. She came over to me and squeezed my shoulder gently. She did not say anything but I knew what she was telling me. _Your friends will be here if you need us. I gave her a small, grateful smile._

Tokiya looked at me impassively and finally said, "Oh." 

Domon simply gave me a really strange expression. God, he looked like he was about to cry! "Fuuko! You poor dear!" And with that, tears started streaming down his face. I really do think I have weird friends, that's for sure.

* * * * * *

Raiha

I paced back and forth, in front of the ticket counter, munching on my popcorn. _Women, always fashionably late as usual.__ Just as that thought popped into my mind, I saw Fuuko running towards me and waving. _

"I'm so sorry! Domon refused to stop crying and I felt bad if I simply left him like that," she explained, smiling slightly at the apparently amusing memory. 

"Forgiven. So, shall we get in? I've got the popcorn!" I beamed, rattling the half-empty tub in front of her. _Our very first date! I was so excited that I started to drag her into the cinema. "Come on Fuuko-chan! The movie's starting!"_

We found our seats and plopped ourselves down comfortably. Fuuko immediately began digging in to the popcorn. "Not salty enough", she said in between mouthfuls. Just then, the movie started.

I could hardly pay attention. I kept on glancing back at Fuuko, transfixed by her. I could feel the heat emitting from her, bringing back the memory of our night alone in her school. That memory gave me goose-bumps. Slowly, I edged in a bit closer. She did like-wise, much to my surprise. Yet, her eyes still remained fixed on the screen. Soon, we were sitting shoulder to shoulder. I breathed in the light, flowery scent of her floral perfume and sighed softly. 

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Fuuko suddenly asked, her head turning to face me. 

Fuuko

Raiha looked at me with a kind of spaced out looked. Then again, he ALWAYS has a spaced out look. It occurred to me that our faces were only inches apart. I unconsciously glanced down at his lips, then back at him. He was leaning in closer! I sat there rooted. I could feel all the blood rushing straight up to my face. _Is he… going to kiss me? My heart beat with excitement as his handsome face came in nearer and nearer. _

Then… he reached over to grab the tub of popcorn which I had placed on the empty seat next to me. __

All I could do was stare at him open-mouthed. I was relieved, that was true but I felt a queer sense of… frustration?

"Anything the matter, Fuuko-chan?" he asked mildly.

Raiha

I glanced down at the strangely silent Fuuko walking beside me. I think she's mad at me or something. She kept on glaring at me throughout the entire movie. And when I asked her what's wrong, she simply rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Watch the movie, asshole." _Which is actually normal behaviour for Fuuko. I smile wryly. __Gotta__ love her for that!_

We made our way to the McDonald's nearby for a so-called snack. Seeing how much food Fuuko ordered, I was amazed how she could pack so much into such a small frame! Even when she has her face stuffed with burgers, she still looked enchanting.

"Oi, what's your problem? Baka…," she grumbled. _That's enchanting too._

"No no, no problem at all! Hey Fuuko-chan, how's your family thingy coming along?" I ventured. She seemed to be handling her parents' divorce rather well now.

"Hmm? Well, to tell you the truth, I still find it hard to choose between them," she said. She paused for a second before continuing. "I'm thinking of moving out. I seriously do not want to make a decision to live with either of them. I'd rather live by myself or with someone. Not that they'd care anyway,' she added with a tinge of bitterness.

"Are you sure?" I was surprised. "But you're only 17," I reminded her.

"Yes, but I think I'm quite old enough," she replied frostily. "Look Raiha-kun, you don't understand how I feel. I really can't bear to choose between them," she said in a softer tone.

I nodded gravely. Fuuko was old enough to make her own mature decisions. After all, how many teenagers can add 'saving the world' to their list of achievements?

"So where are you gonna stay?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure," she mused. "Recca's house is kinda crowded with Ganko now staying with them. Yanagi's parents are so strict they'll definitely object to some fight-happy friend of hers staying in their perfectly up kept house. Domon is TOTALLY out of the question! That's about it. Oh wait, there's Mi-chan but I wouldn't dream of knocking on his door asking for a place to stay. Yup, that leaves me with zip," she concluded with an exaggerated sigh.

The clockwork in my brains were starting to work now. 

"I know!! I've got an apartment nearby! It's empty but full furnished. You can stay there!" I couldn't control my excitement as I grabbed her hands and pumped them up and down excitedly. _Ugh, I'm such a dork! I tried to brush aside the fact that I was probably aiding Fuuko in running away from home. From what I've heard, her parents didn't seem to care much about her anyway._

A slow, mischievous smile spread itself on Fuuko's face and soon, she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

"God, I love you!" she squealed as she jumped out of her seat and hugged me.

I had to struggle to remain calm.

* * * * * * 

Fuuko

This apartment block seems weirdly familiar. It reminds me of where…

"Mi-chan!!" I yelled. 

Tokiya stood frozen to the spot, his hand on his doorknob and his mouth agape. "Wha- what are you two doing here?" he managed to stutter eyeing the goofily grinning Raiha in exasperation.

"Guess what? I'm your new flatmate!" I chirped.

If it was possible, the already pale-skinned Tokiya paled even further. _Looks like I'll be having some fun living here…_

* * * * * * 

**A/N: The more I read this whole story, the lamer I think it's getting… Ugh!! So if you think it's lame tell me… but if you think it's good, ALL THE MORE TELL ME!! Hehe, I think I should stop reading my own stuff ^-^ Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed. It's nice to hear from you guys!! Btw, anyone knows Fuuko's real age after the SODOM thingy? I put her age as 17 coz 16 sounded a little too young to be living by herself! So yeah, that's about it! =)**


	6. The Kiss

**Chapter 6**

Fuuko

Tokiya stared at me like he'd seen a ghost. "Wha-? Are you sure? You're kidding right? I didn't even ask you!" he choked out, appalled. 

I burst out laughing at his expression. Seriously, you'd think living with me was the worst thing in the world!

"Sheesh! It isn't that bad right? Yeah, I was kidding… I'm just moving into your block that's all," I assured him. He gave a very audible sigh of relief. _Dumbass__…_

"Thank God… don't scare me like this ok?" he muttered.

"You know, having Fuuko as your flat mate isn't such a bad idea after all!" piped an innocent voice.

Both Tokiya and I glared at Raiha. _Of all the silly ideas in the world… Did he really think both of us can survive without pissing the hell out of each other? _

"Why not? Fuuko is a young girl. At least if she lives with you, she has a _friend to count on," Raiha explained, putting extra emphasis on the word "friend". _

I opened my mouth to protest but Raiha immediately put his hand over it.  "Mmpf!!"

"Come on Mi-chan," he pleaded with puppy dog eyes but I could see Tokiya shooting death glares at Raiha for using that hated nickname. I snickered. Undeterred, Raiha continued, " Please, Mikagami. I'm sure having Fuuko-chan with you won't be much of a problem, right? I'll be worried if she's all alone."

"If you're so worried, let her live with you then!" Tokiya shot back.

To my amazement, a pink blush actually crept into Raiha's cheek. "That wouldn't be very appropriate," he said quietly.

A sly look crossed Tokiya's face. "Hmm… not appropriate eh? I wonder why…" he mused in an irritatingly smug manner. He pretended to think about it, with an exaggerated frown on his face. 

"If the safety of your pet monkey means so much to you, then sure, I'll look after her," he told Raiha after what seemed like careful deliberation. God, I wanted to strangle that annoying asshole.

"That's great!" Raiha said in his usual happy way. "Take good care of her!"

Now, this was all that I could take. "Raiha, you idiot! You make it sound as though I'm really a monkey!!" 

* * * * * * 

Raiha

Fuuko and I strolled side by side in the park. It was still pretty early and Fuuko didn't want to get back home just yet. She's been avoiding her home lately, it seems. Briefly, I wondered whether her parents objected to her moving out in the first place. _Probably not, I thought. My impression of her parents was that they were too busy with their own stuff to even remember that they had a daughter._

"Hey Raiha-kun," Fuuko's voice broke my train of thoughts. "Why did you insist on making me stay with that irritating bugger?"

"Coz it isn't very fun staying alone," I said softly. "Trust me, I know."

I must have sounded too serious because a worried look crossed her face.

"Maybe… Do you get lonely then, Raiha-kun?"

I looked at her startled. I wasn't expecting her to ask me that. I tried to think of an answer but it was harder than I thought. _Do I get lonely? _

_Flashback_

_I sat on my bed, staring at the Star Wars poster on my bedroom door. It was night time and the enveloping darkness was stifling.._

_Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see were two faces. My mother and father. I had spent the whole day holed up in my room crying and I was exhausted. Crying wouldn't achieve anything. It couldn't erase away the pain. It couldn't help me feel better. Most of all, it couldn't bring them back._

_I missed them. I didn't know what death really meant but I knew that I'd never seen them again. No one to take care of me. No one to give me a kiss if I fall and scrape my knee. No one to tell me "I love you" before I go to bed._

_I was alone for the first time in my life._

_End flashback_

"Oi, you here with me?" The next thing I knew, a feminine hand was waving in front of my face.

I tried to smile at Fuuko. "Sorry, got a signal from the supreme alien commander just then."

She simply rolled her eyes and smacked me good-naturedly on my shoulder. "Hard to imagine you feeling lonely, ya know. You're always so happy day in day out!"

"I did once…"

"Huh, what did you say?" she asked, cocking her ear.

_Oops, didn't realize I said it out loud. It's feels so silly, to be thinking of something that happened so long ago. Anyway, I'd long gotten over it… I think. I must have had a frown on my face or something because suddenly, Fuuko gave me a small pat on my shoulder, making me jump._

"You okay? You seem more spaced out than usual."

Maybe it was the cool night breeze, or the gentle stars twinkling in the sky… But I looked right into her eyes and said, "I was lonely once, but not anymore. Because now I have someone to take all that loneliness away."  

Fuuko looked away but tentatively looked my way again.  

"Raiha-kun, I…"

Before I knew what I was doing, I was cupping her chin in my hand and my lips were on hers. Then, no words were necessary.

Fuuko

When his lips touched mine, I froze. I was shocked. Ok, it was my first kiss after all… though I would never tell anyone that. Gently, tenderly, his lips brushed against mine, so soft like a feather's touch. His touch on my face was so light that I could barely feel it. My eyelids closed as I melted into his kiss and before I could realize what I was doing, my arms were around him. 

He stopped for a moment, murmuring, "You're my angel," before touching his lips to mine once more. I could feel his arm around me too, so strong and reassuring. Deep inside, my heart was beating wildly and I could feel all my longing for Raiha surfacing. All those nights thinking of him after SODOM and missing him. It all seems worth it now. Everything felt so right… so natural.

Then, I became acutely aware of what the hell I was doing. I was kissing Raiha! I jumped away from him as if he was a hot iron, entangling my arms away from him.

"I'm sorry Raiha-kun. I can't do this. I need to think." I felt horrible for ending this tender moment so abruptly. But I needed to sort some stuff out first. Raiha's my friend… but friends don't kiss each other like that. _You like him, a voice in my head whispered. Do I? Looking at the puzzled look on his face, I wanted to answer yes._

But, I was confused. A million emotions were flying around inside me, yet none was taking hold. 

"Fuuko…?"

"I'm really sorry Raiha. Believe me, I am," and with that, I turned around and ran off.

I'm good at that.

* * * * * * 

**A/N: Ok… I realise that I'm really lousy at writing love scenes and such… darn… haha!! Once again, thanks to all those who reviewed… they really mean a lot to me! Hmm… Tokiya doesn't seem as cold and icy as usual… but it has a lot to do with post-SODOM. I think he really did thaw out a bit after their final battle so yup, here you have a sarcastic but not-so-cold Tokiya! Oh well, that's what I think anyway. Hehe… so any comments or wadeva, please review ok? Thanks!**


	7. Denial Acceptance

**Chapter 7**

Raiha

I sort of just stood there, my mind not really thinking, not really taking in what had happened. One moment I was kissing Fuuko, the next well… 

I gazed at her retreating figure, realising that I've been seeing a lot of Fuuko's back moving away from me very often. What did she mean by saying she needed to think? For that one moment when I felt her lips on mine, it was heaven. When she wrapped her arms around me, I felt as though we were meant for each other. 

I think I'm still a little dazed… I don't know whether to be angry, hurt or amused. 

Still, I think hurt would be a better word to describe how I felt.

* * * * * * 

Fuuko

I ran blindly, not really caring where the hell I was going. All I could think of was the warmth of Raiha's body when we were body to body, and how sweet and gentle his kiss was. Despite myself, I could feel my ears going hot… I was blushing. Then, the image of Raiha's puzzled face came into my mind and a hideous sense of guilt and regret flooded through me. 

_Raiha's__ my friend… I should not have been kissing him! That changes EVERYTHING!_

Suddenly, I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Raiha! I really need to be alone," I cried, wriggling myself out from the grip.

"I'm not Raiha, you idiot," a familiar voice snapped impatiently. Then in a gentler tone, "Fuuko, you're crying. What happened? Did Raiha do anything to you?"

I whirled around to see Tokiya gazing at me sternly with that piercing stare of his. I refused to meet his gaze, desperately trying to wipe away any trace of moisture on my face. _Shit, I didn't realize I was crying! How embarrassing!_

He frowned slightly and gave an audible sigh.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone then," he called out as he turned to walk away.

"No wait," I blurted, surprising even myself. Tokiya stopped and came towards me, a tiny, understanding smile on his face. It was strange, but up till now, I had never realized how much Tokiya had changed after SODOM. He was less well… distant, to put it in a nicer way. But he was also beginning to exhibit something a bit more - friendship.

"Yes, I'm still waiting," he drawled, "take your time to think of what to say." __

Despite my current mood, I instantly flared up again. _Just when I was thinking of his virtues…_

_ "You arrogant, pig-headed jerk!! I changed my mind! Go! Shoo! Leave me alone!" I yelled, waving my arms threateningly. ___

However, he simply laughed.

He held out his hands in a sign of peace. "I was kidding! Reall- Ow! Stop whacking me, you crazy woman!" Finally, he sobered down. "Look, I saw you running through the park, knocking over little kids and trampling on flowers. Although I know that's your usual hooligan behavior, it's not usual to see you cry."

"I… I dunno… I just feel so confused. About him."

Just then, something wet plopped onto my arm. I looked up to the sky, only to be hit in the eye by another large raindrop. Great, just the weather I needed to match my mood. 

"I see… how bout going back up to my place? It's probably going to pour soon. Tell it to me over some tea," he offered.

I nodded my head and followed him back to his house. Confiding to Tokiya was still better than keeping everything to myself.

* * * * * *

Tokiya

Fuuko sat opposite me, quietly sipping her tea while gazing at a spot somewhere behind me. Occasionally her eyes would seem to mist over and she would start blinking rapidly as if to hold back tears. She was seriously scaring me. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ok, that's it. Enough of silent companionship. What did Raiha do to you?" I asked.

Fuuko looked away as her whole face began turning a lovely shade of scarlet. 

"Oh… THAT huh?" I nodded knowingly. "Was it good?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" she started getting worked up again. I had to stop myself from smiling. Finally, she calmed herself down and told me what I supposed was everything.

I stared at her incredulously when she finished her tale of woe. 

"You were so upset because the guy you like kissed you??!!" 

"NO! I didn't say I like him, did I?"

"But it's pretty damn obvious, my dear."

"That's not the freakin' point!"

"Then what is?"

"Argh!! I DON'T KNOW!!" she yelled slamming her cup down violently on the table just as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a loud burst of thunder.

"Well, that was certainly impressive," I commented. 

"Oh shut up. Can't you be a bit more understanding?" she growled. 

"Look, all I understand is that you're pissed of because some guy you like kissed you but you're too afraid to admit you like him. And in the process, you ended up running away and hurting him. Your excuse? That you're confused… like, how lame is that?" I rattled on without realising that maybe I was going a little too far. I could practically feel the large whack I was very likely going to get from her.

To my surprise, she burst into tears. I was horrified. I fumbled around for some tissue and held it out to her, feeling silly. _Think of something comforting to say!! _

"Uh… there, there Fuuko. I've got more tissue if you want some," I said, mentally slapping myself when I realised how corny that sounded.

"It's ok, Mi-chan. It's just that you were so right. I really hurt Raiha. I could see it from his expression. God, I feel so… so guilty! Why did I have to be so afraid? He'll probably not want to talk to me anymore… and I don't blame him. I blame myself," she sobbed, blowing her nose noisily.

"Look Fuuko, it really isn't your fault. Everyone gets scared. Even the strongest fighters get scared too. Trust me, Raiha would still talk to you. He loves you too much. Just sleep on it, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll try," she replied as she hurriedly dried her eyes. She stood up and wiped her face. "I'll be off then. Thanks, Mi-chan, for listening. Oh, and for the tea. What is it anyway? Strawberry?"

"No, it's wild-berry," I replied smiling. I glanced out of the window. It was really pouring out there. I could barely make out the trees. 

"Hey Fuuko, how about staying over? It's pretty late and the weather's not fit for travelling around in. I've got a room to spare," I offered. Fuuko looked surprised and frankly, so was I but she seemed to be thinking about it.

"Ok Mi-chan," she agreed. "Better than home anyway."

I wondered what she meant by that but before I could ask her, she broke into her trademark grin.

"So which room do I take?"

* * * * * * 

Raiha

I lay awake in bed again, with thoughts of Fuuko drifting into my mind. As usual. I replayed the kiss over and over again. I should have felt happy, yet I felt like crying. I just didn't get it. What did she mean by saying that she needed to think? Was it true than, that she just wanted to be friends? If so, why did she kiss me back? For the first time, I actually felt angry at Fuuko. Angry that for one brief moment, I actually thought that my dreams were coming true, that she would return my affections… only to realise that that wasn't happening. It felt better to be angry than to stay hurt, that's for sure.

* * * * * *

Tokiya

Something weird is happening. Last time, I couldn't care less about other people's problems. After all, it's their problem, not mine. So I was kinda shocked with myself for being patient enough to listen to Fuuko and advise her. Heck, I even let her stay over! _Mifuyu__… I think I'm beginning to change…_

I walked over to the guest room and took a peek. Fuuko was already fast asleep, cuddling the comforter close to her. Her mouth hung opened slightly as her chest rose and fell. Seeing how contented she seemed to be now made me feel even sleepier.  I closed the door, trying not to make too much noise.  It felt good to help a friend.

* * * * * * 

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a reeeeally long time since I updated, thanks to my exams. For a while, I was just too lazy to write anyway! ;) Well, this chapter is pretty long by my standards coz I suddenly found lotsa things to write… heheh…  As you've probably guessed, yup, Tokiya's gonna play a bigger part in the story now, hence his POV. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and feel free to comment on it!**


	8. Admittance

**Chapter 8**

Fuuko

I opened my eyes and blinked hazily. White ceiling, white walls, white bedspread… definitely not my house… but not a hospital either. _Gosh, doesn't Tokiya know that white everything can be very straining for the eyes especially in the morning?? I thought irritably. I could smell something good cooking out there, which is about all the encouragement needed to give me one final nudge out of bed. _

I shuffled out to the kitchen, sniffling away noisily when I saw Tokiya bustling around in the kitchen wearing only a pair of boxers. I tried to contain my laughter but I just couldn't help it.

"Haha!! Omigosh Mi-chan! You want me to kiss your ass?" I hooted.

Tokiya

I nearly dropped my frying pan when I heard that familiar female voice guffawing away. _Oh shit, I forgot that she's here! I mentally chided myself for being so totally used to living alone that I could forget that a GIRL was in the same apartment as me. How brilliant. Of all the damn times to be wearing the boxers with "Kiss My Ass" printed on it._

"Seriously, I didn't think that underneath that cold, cold exterior of yours, you had such a naughty sense of humour," Fuuko remarked seriously before bursting into laughter again. 

I slammed my plate of bacon and eggs on the dining table. 

"Fine, laugh all you want. That'll just mean that you won't be getting breakfast. Gee, Raiha would be so mad to see his pet monkey go hungry," I retorted immediately.

I was just about to chew on my bacon when I noticed Fuuko's lower lip trembling. _Good grief, not again! At this rate, she would probably beat Yanagi when it comes to the most amount of tears cried out. _

"Hey look, I didn't mean it ok? I did cook for you. See? I gave you a big portion too," I blabbered, much to my horror. I NEVER blabber. 

"Don't be lame, Tokiya," she snapped, her eyes blazing. "But I'm kinda hungry. Where's my food?"

"Are you blind or something? It's right there. Only a pig could eat so much," I growled. Here she is talking about food when she nearly gave me a heart attack with that 'I'm gonna cry' look of hers. What a nut. _I can't wait for her to patch up with Raiha, I thought. I better pray extra hard that they do just that._

* * * * * * 

Raiha

I threw my mobile phone against the wall in frustration. I've probably called Fuuko's house more than a hundred times but her parents tell me she's not back yet. I asked for the Recca's number and called him, but she wasn't there. I even begged him to check with Yanagi and Domon but nope not there either.

"What about Tokiya?" I had asked.

"That guy? Don't waste your time on him. He's like some sort of hermit. Besides, I don't have his freaking number! Like I would want it? Please!" Recca had continued on enthusiastically. I had to cut him off as politely as I could.

_Hmm… could she be at Tokiya's? I nearly laughed at the absurdity of it. Just yesterday he was making such a big fuss about them living together. But then again, he DID agree to let her stay with him. __Geez__, I'm such a dope! I always seem to miss out the obvious. Some ninja, huh?_

* * * * * * 

Fuuko

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?" I grinned at Tokiya who had grumpily, albeit sheepishly, put on some decent clothes. "I'm helping you wash dishes! Having me around won't be that bad! I think I'll go get my stuff all packed up then move in here right away!"

"Great, I'm going to have a female with mood swings living with me. Life sure is beautiful," he grumbled.

"With me around, it definitely is! Anyway, YOU'RE the one with the major mood swings. Wait, yours is like an ongoing PMS!" I started laughing again.

"You're starting to piss me off," he warned. "And to think I was so nice to you last night. This is how you repay me?"

"Yeah yeah, it probably took a great deal of self-restraint not to chase me out, right?" 

Tokiya went quiet for awhile. 

"No, I was just trying to help," he replied curtly.

My eyes widened slightly. I didn't realise that he would take my remarks so seriously.

"Hey, I was joking! Ok, ok, you're nice and helpful. And you have a great butt!" I conceded, trying to lighten things up. Was it some trick of light or did a faint pink tint creep into Tokiya's pale cheeks?

Tokiya

"Yeah I know, girls would just die to have a butt like this," I replied as Fuuko rolled her eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me? I thought irritatedly. __Oh yeah, she just said I have a great butt… This is like the first time any female has ever dared compliment me of one of my physical features. And of all things- my butt._

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it!" Fuuko said, rushing to the door. It's amazing how child-like she can be at times. _Or childish, to put it more bluntly._

She flung opened the door, but stopped short. I could see the veins on her hand bulging as she tightly gripped onto the door handle. For a moment, she stood there silently, her face ashen. 

"Raiha…" I heard her say softly. Then, her face crumpled up again and she threw her arms around him, sobbing quietly into his shirt. 

"Hey Fuuko-chan, why are you crying? Don't you remember? You look prettier when you're smiling!" Raiha said as he affectionately stroked her head.

"I'm crying 'cos I feel so terrible for hurting you. I know you've done so much for me and I feel really bad for bringing you sadness. I'm so, so sorry Raiha-kun," she sniffed.

Raiha hesitated. "It's… it's ok then, Fuuko-chan," he told her gently. 

Although I may not display many emotions, I sure am good at reading them. And from Raiha's expression, I could tell that he was still hurting over what happened.

Fuuko quickly rubbed her eyes, looking a bit sheepish. Then without warning, she smacked Raiha on the head. From his expression, I could tell that THAT hurt a lot too.

"That's for making me look stupid from crying!" she yelled with her usual fervour. 

Raiha simply smiled as he idly rubbed his head.

"I promise I won't make you cry again then," he said.

With that, he leant over, tenderly wiped her tears and gave her a quick, light kiss on the cheek. Instead of getting worked up, Fuuko wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Now, all these were going on with me standing just a short distance behind her. I didn't realise how ridiculous I must have looked.

Suddenly, Raiha looked at me. "Thank you so much for taking care of her."

"My pleasure," I replied, surprised that I really meant it.

As I watched them hug, I could feel a slight, wrenching feeling in my heart. It was a feeling I seldom felt but I knew very well what that it was- jealousy.

* * * * * *

Raiha

We stood in the park again but this time, Fuuko was holding on to my hand tightly like she was afraid I might leave her. _Ironic, since so far, she has been the one leaving *me*, I thought, then immediately felt bad for thinking so._

"Raiha-kun, when I ran away that night, I was just feeling really confused. A part of me insisted that you were my friend, nothing more, nothing less. Yet another part was telling me that I was lying to myself," she paused and took a deep breath. This was obviously not easy for her.

"Then, I finally had the courage to admit what I have been feeling all this while," she continued. "Raiha-kun, I… I… I think that I'm… falling in love… with you."

This was it. This was what I've been waiting to hear ever since the day I first set eyes on her! She gazed straight into my eyes, while I gazed back at hers, enchanted. Her eyes strayed down to my lips and lingered there. Then she did the unbelievable. 

She kissed me.

* * * * * *

**A/N: Hey there! Once again, I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed. It really is a great deal of encouragement. However, I'm thinking of discontinuing this story. For one thing, it's getting very clichéd with the whole triangle thingy. I have to admit, it seems easier to write about the interaction between Tokiya and Fuuko than that between her and Raiha. Also, the story is drawing out on too many chapters for my liking. Now, I kind of regret adding Tokiya as a main character to the story. I'm totally running out of original stuff to write and to me, originality is pretty important. Another point is that I have an idea for another fic but I don't think I could juggle writing so many fics at a go. It's one of those ideas that keep on nagging at the back of your head… hehe… So please, please let me know what you honestly think of this fic be it good or bad. Thank you so much! ^-^**


	9. Emotions

**Chapter 9**

Raiha

When we finally broke the kiss, all I could do was gaze at her in wonder. _Finally!!! Happiness was rushing through me, making me feel so warm and tingly all over. I wanted to just burst out laughing with joy, but of course, that would make me look pretty stupid. Finally, I could bask in the knowledge that Fuuko likes me! I tried to think of something intelligent to say, but Fuuko beat me to it._

"Wow," she gasped. "I should have done that sooner. Now I REALLY regret running away from that kiss, Raiha-kun!"

"Good that you know," I laughed. Right now, my initial anger and irritation was fast fading away to oblivion. _What can I say? I'm a forgiving guy!_

I gazed down at this beautiful, wonderful, amazing girl that I'm in love with. Only one question remained. _Should I ask? The butterflies in my stomach started flying around in full force and I had the sudden ridiculous urge to twiddle my thumbs._

"Fuuko-chan," I began with great difficulty. "Urm… would you…"

Fuuko cocked her head as if to say "get on with it". Somehow, that didn't help much.

I took a very deep breath and swallowed hard. _Just do it, my head screamed. "Uh…" I hesitated. This time, she frowned at me looking a tad irritated. It was now or never. _

"Wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" I rushed out as quickly as I could. 

"Huh? What the hell are you mumbling about? Can't you speak properly?" she complained, folding her arms.

_Oh great, I thought in exasperation, __now I have to start all over again!_

"I said - 'Would you be my girlfriend?'", I asked her slowly. "Please?"

Fuuko's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened slightly. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips but she looked up at me slyly.

"Would you kill me if I asked you to say that again?" she asked with feigned innocence, plain mischief sparkling in her eyes. I think my expression must have been simply too funny for her to stand because she burst into laughter._ Great, she was going to say no!! I just knew it._

Fuuko

_Yes! Yes! Yes! I was amazed to find myself so elated that he asked this question. With a start, I realised that ever since SODOM, having Raiha as my boyfriend was one of the silly, girly fantasies that I've had. Now, the incessant tug at my lips gave way to a full-blown smile._

"Yes!! *Ahem* I mean, yes," I said trying to sound not so excited. For some reason, I felt embarrassed to sound too eager. 

"Ye-yes?" Raiha asked as if he himself couldn't believe what I'd just said.

_Who am I kidding? I thought. I was happy, might as well show it._

"Yes!! Really! Raiha-kun, I would love to be your girlfriend!" I burst out, jumping at him to envelop him in a hug.

The expression on Raiha's face was priceless. He looked startled and incredibly happy all at one go. 

"Re- really?" he asked again. He seemed to be zoning off again. 

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" I grumbled. "I want you to be my boyfriend because I really like you!!" _Whoa, where did *that* come from? I didn't plan to say that to him out loud but now that I've said it… well, I didn't mind one bit. _

Raiha started to get that dazed, goofy expression of his. He looks so cute like this. I smiled to myself. _Raiha__, my boyfriend. How could I have ever doubted my feelings for him? Now, at this moment, all my past worries and fears were just too laughable. Funny how easily we can change our minds sometimes, huh?_

* * * * * * 

Tokiya

I sat at my balcony, gazing up at the sky. Whenever I feel troubled, I would just sit and watch the endless heavens. Somehow, that would bring me some measure of calm. But tonight, there was no moon, only a single, small star shining weakly. _How lonely it looks, I mused. _

I looked around my apartment. Stylish and spotless. Yet cold and lonely. _Such a big place… but with only one person living here.__ Ever since Fuuko left, I was suddenly struck with a feeling of emptiness. I was used to being alone. I *like* being alone. But still… if that were the case, why do I feel so hollow inside?_

_ Have I really changed so much? I wondered. I remembered the times shared with the rest of the Hokage. The battles, the pain, the joy we've been through. I used to regard them only as team mates, but after sharing so much, I knew that they were more than that. They are my friends. __Why is it that I just don't want to admit it to them? Why do I insist on playing the part of a loner?_

I thought of Fuuko's brief visit. Having her over made the apartment more alive, more warm. Truthfully, I couldn't wait for her to move in. I wouldn't admit it to her of course! Then, I remembered the feeling of jealousy that I experienced when she hugged Raiha.

What kind of jealousy was it? Was I jealous because she could show her emotions so spontaneously and easily? Was it because I was envious that she had found her soul mate while I was still wallowing in loneliness? Or was it… something a bit more complicated?

I sighed. I was stumped. Besides, a part of me didn't want to know the answer. I resumed my star gazing.

"Don't worry," I whispered to that one star. "I know what loneliness feels like."

* * * * * * 

Raiha

"How much clothes do you need?" I panted as I helped Fuuko lug all her bags. "I can't believe how much clothes can weigh!!"

"Stop complaining, would ya? And you call yourself a ninja!" she called out. "Anyway, we're already here, you big sissy."

"Hey!!" I exclaimed indignantly. Fuuko grinned back cheekily and I resigned myself to the fact that yes, this is my girlfriend. I smiled to myself.

"Raiha!! Stop zoning off again!!" I heard her yell and I quickly snapped back to reality.

She stood at Tokiya's door, empty-handed of course, since ALL her stuff was with me. She impatiently jabbed the doorbell non-stop and basically, she was making a hell of a racket.

Suddenly, the door swung open with a predictably annoyed Tokiya standing there glaring at Fuuko. He was clad simply in a plain white t-shirt and khaki pants with his silver hair pulled back in a ponytail, I noted. Seriously, he could be a very pretty girl if he wanted to. _Ookay__, since when did I start "noting" what other guys dress in? _

"What are YOU staring at?" he growled at me, apparently in none too good a mood. 

"Huh? Me? I was just thinking how prett- oops," I covered my mouth with my hand. _Now *that* was really, REALLY dumb!_

Fuuko thought so too and she poked me in the ribs - hard. "What the hell are you saying, you idiot? He looks grumpy enough already!" she hissed. We warily looked towards him.

Tokiya's eyebrows knitted together and I half expected him to explode in full livid rage. To my amazement, his face relaxed and he started *laughing*. Although I didn't know Tokiya very well, the impression given to me by Fuuko and her friends was that he was some kind of emotionless person, sort of like how Kurei-sama was. 

"I'll let you go for that comment," he joked. Fuuko playfully punched him on his shoulders, relief written all over her face. But when she faced me, she gave me a look of mock warning. _You were lucky, she mouthed at me silently._

I pretended not to notice her and handed her bags over to Tokiya. "Brace yourself," I joked as I dumped all her belongings into his hands.

Then, a very scary thought which I'd rather not have slipped into my mind unbidden. _I'm letting my girlfriend live together with another man. Wait, make that a good-looking man. Even though Fuuko and I have been together for a few weeks already, I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. __Besides, it was my idea to let them live together. Still… what guy wouldn't feel this way if his girlfriend was going to be living with Tokiya? I shook my head as if by doing so, I could shake off this thought. _

"I trust Fuuko," I told myself.

"Huh? Trust me to do what?" Fuuko asked in puzzlement.

"Oh, it's nothing," I replied. "Hey Mi-chan! Can you get me a drink? Fuuko's bags weigh a ton, as can be seen from your painful expression, and I had to carry them all the way here!" I added, trying to change the subject.

Tokiya rolled his eyes. "I'm warning you, stop calling me that!" but he still went off to get me a drink, like the gentleman he was supposed to be.

Fuuko however, stood there quietly, her eyes silently questioning me. I quickly looked away.

* * * * * * 

Fuuko

Tokiya and I sat opposite each other eating dinner. Strangely enough, both of us were silent, save for the munching of our food. Considering the last boisterous breakfast we had, I was beginning to feel a tad uncomfortable. I was thinking of injecting some conversation but decided against it. Tokiya seemed *really* deep in thought. I think he has been chewing the same piece of chicken for about three minutes and he kept on staring at a spot somewhere behind me. 

Not that I minded much anyway because I too had a few things on my mind. I thought about the comment I accidentally overheard from Raiha. _I trust Fuuko. It seemed innocent enough, but the way he said it… it was like he was trying to convince himself of that fact. __Like he was suspicious of me or something._

Then before he left, he had suddenly placed his arm tightly around my waist and faced Tokiya, telling him to take good care of me. With that, he gave me a full-blown kiss there and then. I had felt really weird, especially with Tokiya standing there. PDA was definitely not one if the things Raiha and I indulged in. And what's more, he *knew* I didn't like to do such things in front of my friends. I could feel myself getting worked up over it, so I quickly stuffed more food in my mouth and chewed harder. _What the hell is up with Raiha?_

Tokiya

I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like I'm back to my anti-social self again. I just didn't feel like talking. Anyway, Fuuko seems quite contented to just concentrate on eating. I felt… well, strange to be around Fuuko. I began to take note of certain things I've never bothered about before. For example, I just realised how vivid her eyeswere. I used to think that they were just green but now, I realised that they were a lovely shade of deep emerald. Very unusual. _Now, why the hell would I be noticing such things unless…_

_Maybe that's why Raiha said that it wouldn't be very 'appropriate' if Fuuko lived with him, I thought wryly. __Raiha__… He sure behaved strangely today. For most part, he was goofy and rather idiotic as usual. But before he left, he turned to me and told me to take care of Fuuko. His actual words were "Take good care of __my girlfriend Fuuko". The look on his face was one I had seen before while he was fighting a battle. It seemed as though he was challenging me and warning me at the same time. However, it was gone as quickly as it came and there he was again, smiling away happily. Then he kissed Fuuko and as he waved goodbye to us, he gave me that look again. I didn't think Fuuko saw it but I sure did. Like I said, I'm good at reading expressions and I knew what Raiha's meant. His said: Keep off, Fuuko is mine. Perhaps Raiha was good at reading expressions too. He certainly knew that whatever it was that I was thinking about, it had something to do with Fuuko. Truly, a ninja never loses his craft._

* * * * * * 

**A/N:  Thanks for all the people who reviewed, especially wanderer for such an in-depth review! I've thought about it and have decided to complete this fic. It is after all my first fanfiction and I think I wouldn't be able to stand leaving something left unfinished! I'm going to try my best to make it as fresh as possible and I would very much appreciate some feedback from you guys! **


	10. Green Eyed

Tokiya

"Fuuko!! Would you hurry up already? I'm going to be late for school!" I yelled impatiently, pounding my fist on the bathroom door.

"Quit it! I'm going to be late too ya know? And I'm coming out soon! STOP BANGING YOU IDIOT!" she shouted back irately.

Then, without warning, the door flew open and an extremely pissed off Fuuko stormed out of the bathroom, her modesty saved only by a furry blue towel wrapped around her torso. Much to my chagrin, I couldn't help but look at how much the towel didn't cover. The towel was small enough to display an ample amount of cleavage and a view of practically her entire legs since it just barely covered her butt. 

"Oi, you're not listening!!" Fuuko accused.

With a start, I realised that while I had been busy well… observing her assets, she had been ranting all these while. _What's wrong with you? This is Fuuko, so stop ogling at her!_ Yet as I saw her march off to her room, her short hair dripping wet, with beads of moisture on her bare shoulders, I could feel a fluttery feeling inside of me. I smirked to myself. Fuuko probably doesn't know it, but her body could be considered the fantasy of many hot-blooded teenage boys. Of course, that doesn't include me. Nope. Definitely. Not. I hope.

* * * * * * 

Raiha

I watched the oncoming tide of students streaming out of the school gate, straining for the sight of a familiar mop of messy, brown hair. Then again, most of the students had messy brown hair, so trying to spot Fuuko was a whole lot harder than expected. I caught a flash of silver amongst the crowd. Tokiya. And there beside him was… Fuuko.

They seemed to be joking with each other and I saw Fuuko playfully swat him on the shoulder. Very normal, friendly behaviour… yet I could feel something stirring inside of me.

"Hey Fuuko!" I yelled out.

She stopped short and looked around. When she finally spotted me, instead of being happy, she looked puzzled and surprised. Tokiya too looked surprised but he gave me a polite nod.

"Raiha-kun? Wow, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just felt like seeing you," I replied.

"Oh… that's nice," she said without much emotion. Suddenly, I was beginning to feel angry at her. Didn't she appreciate the fact that I missed her so much that I wanted to see her? It's been nearly a week since we'd gone out or talked on the phone. And I thought we're supposed to be a couple. 

"Well, since I've seen you, I guess I can go now. Bye," I said, controlling my emotions. I turned around and walked away, despite Fuuko's calls for me to stay.

A part of me felt ashamed for what I'd done. _What brought that on?_ All I could think of was Fuuko and Tokiya together, walking out of the gate so happily. They lived together and even went to the same school. In other words, they spent practically all their days together. Can't say the same for me. Why can't Fuuko and I truly be together?

Fuuko

"Now what was THAT about?" I fumed as I glared at Raiha's diminishing figure. "RAIHA YOU DUMBASS!!! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT FROM ME!!!" I yelled for good measure.

Tokiya stood beside me with a bemused expression on his face. 

"WHAT?!" I growled at him. I was still boiling inside. What the hell was up with Raiha? He isn't usually one to throw petty tantrums. That was supposed to be me!

"Oh just cool down would you? Don't go biting my head off just because you're pissed," he said in that manner which irritates me soooooo much. And let me tell you, with the mood I'm currently in, it didn't take much to irritate me.

"I'll bite as I see fit!!" I retorted.

Tokiya merely smirked and proceeded to drag me off to the café near our school. 

"What the hell are you trying to do, you joker?" I asked, giving him my most threatening glare.

"We're going in for some tea," he replied matter-of-factly.

"TEA? WHADDAYA MEAN WE'RE GOING IN FOR TEA?!" 

"Stop shouting, you monkey. Everyone's staring at us. Since you're in a, well… excitable mood, we're going to let you cool off by having a cup of tea. It worked the last time," he reminded me calmly.

I gave in. 

Tokiya

"So, feeling better?"  I asked the sullen-looking Fuuko. If looks could kill, hers was it.

She lowered down her cup of wild berry tea and shrugged.

"Just a little. Geez Mi-chan, I really don't understand him? He's never behaved like that before!" she exclaimed, looking genuinely confused.

_Maybe because you're so used to having him fawn over you_, I thought but I wisely kept that to myself. 

"Well, it's quite obvious isn't it? He wanted to spend more time with you but you, my dear, seemed unwilling. Heck, even I could sense the unwillingness," I told her.

"I wasn't unwilling… It's just that… Well, just because we're a couple doesn't mean we have to spend our every waking moment together, right?" she replied, her voice faltering.

"True. So tell him that," I said. Inwardly, I smiled to myself. Fuuko is so unsure when it comes to all these relationship stuff; even her gung-ho attitude couldn't hide it.

"Really?" she asked, widening her eyes. "Well… Ok, maybe I will. It's just so awkward, you know?"

Suddenly, she leaned forward and pumped her first in the air, causing me to nearly spill me tea. "Ookaay then! I will do it!" she said enthusiastically.

Seriously, her frequent mood swings were getting scarier by the day. In a small corner of my heart, I kinda pitied Raiha for having such an explosive female as his girlfriend. _Whatever floats his boat, I guess._

"Hehe, thanks again Mi-chan. You're becoming more and more like my personal agony aunt," she remarked, draping her arm on my shoulder as we walked out of the café.

"I should hope not."

* * * * * * 

Raiha

I felt so guilty about walking away from Fuuko. It's one of those at the moment things. At that point of time, well, I just felt so angry. So hurt. Maybe I'm over-sensitive but I really can't help it. Here I was, taking the trouble to wait for her, feeling so excited to see her again. A little appreciation would be nice. But what do I get? Some frosty, "Oh that's nice". Right. 

But still, I knew it was rude of me to walk off. Although it's pretty much impossible that she'd still be hanging around the school gate, I walked back anyway. Somehow, walking back would make me feel a teensy bit better.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

There, walking out of a café, were Fuuko and Tokiya. And she was laughing, her arm draped around Tokiya's shoulder. MY girlfriend, with her arm draped around some other guy's shoulder. I was dumbfounded.

Tokiya spotted me first, immediately shrugging off Fuuko's arm. I had to wonder if he'd have shrugged it off if he didn't see me.

"Raiha-kun! You came back!" she beamed, running towards me. 

Suddenly, even Fuuko's happiness to see me wasn't working it's usual magic. I stood there stonily, a complete mirror of Tokiya who stood by silently. 

"I'm so glad you came back!" she exclaimed.

I looked at her coldly. "I'm not."

Her expression turned to one of bewilderment as she knitted her eyebrows together. I turned to walk off again.

"Wait," she said softly, grabbing my hand. "I don't understand why you're acting like this." 

"I don't think you ever will," I replied icily, shaking away her hand. A hurt expression flew across her features and her large brown eyes clouded over. For a moment, I wanted to take back what I'd said and simply pull her into my arms. But her eyes became hard.

"Yes, I don't think I will," she said before walking past me. 

Tokiya once again was expressionless as he slinked past me to follow her. 

_How did everything get so messed up?_

Fuuko

Oh my God. Why, oh why did I have to say that?

Tokiya

Whoa, so much drama…

* * * * * * 

**A/N: **HelloOoo everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the long hiatus, I was busy with a new school year and all that. Anyway, I'm feeling a bit rusty so yeah… I know this chapter is kinda crap. But hey, I'll try to improve yeah! Hehe… It feels good to write again… Also, I must thank all those people who have bothered to read this fic and given me all that encouragement. You guys rocked and in a way, motivated me to start writing again! Ooh, and Merry Christmas in advance! ;)


	11. Sorry Is The Hardest Word

**Chapter 11**

_Tokiya _

"Mi-chan, do you think I have too much pride?" Fuuko asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" I managed to muster as I looked up from my laptop. Living with Fuuko has made me expect the unexpected but this girl is just too damn unpredictable!

"Hmm… Well…" I begun, not knowing if I should tell the truth. _But good grief, since when have I ever cared about being tactful?_

"Pride eh? You're asking me if I think you have too much pride? What do you think? You refuse to give in; you're stubborn as hell… And you wonder if you have too much pride?" I finally retorted. It's been about a week since she had that little blow up with Raiha and apparently, she's still brooding over it.

She sighed as she planted herself on the side of my desk.

"That bad? I just did this quiz in the magazine. My results said that I have such a domineering personality that people would be afraid to touch me with a ten foot pole. Ah crap," she said resignedly before tearing the quiz out of the magazine and scrunching it up. "What a stupid quiz," she sniffed as she tossed it nonchalantly into the waste bin.

I rolled my eyes. She just refuses to face the reality that it's all because of her pride that she and Raiha had a tiff. She could have just calmly explained to him everything but noooo, she had to be all strong and tough and say something mean in return. But then again. Fuuko is a fighter and so is Raiha. And all fighters have their pride. Sadly, it even spills over into their relationship. _Not me. I don't need relationships at all. And thank God for that._

_Fuuko_

After countless personality quizzes, the sad conclusion is that a) I have too much pride. b) I'm aggressive (but we all know that!). And finally, c) my unrelenting nature makes it difficult for me to be in a relationship.

All these things weren't new to me. I _know_ that I'm all that, probably worse. I just feel so… weird… if I have to always give in to Raiha and all that. To me, it's a sign of weakness. Much like crying, and I've already cried too much over Raiha. I just _hate_ having to admit that I'm partly at fault and I _hate_ apologising even more.

But after giving it some thought, I realised something – I like Raiha. A lot. And I guess for the person you like, anything is worth it.

* * *

_Raiha _

I opened my door, only to be greeted by two pairs of familiar wide green eyes.

"Fuuko?" I muttered, feeling surprised. It's been about a week I suppose. A week without seeing those amazing eyes and hearing her chirpy voice.

"Urhm… Raiha… I… uhhh…" she stammered. Finally, she frowned and huffed "Look, I'm sorry!"

I stifled a smile. What was that song again? About sorry being the hardest word? Fuuko was living proof of that. It looked like she would choke on the word if it were possible.

I cocked my head at her. I knew I was being cruel but I wanted to hear more. Heck, I deserved it!

"Ok, I know that I'm hot-tempered and stubborn and aggressive and… well you get the picture. And I know that I haven't been the most fantastic girlfriend in the world. I seldom spend time with you and oh yeah, about me and Mi-chan? We're just friends. But I guess by keeping my distance, I just made you feel even more suspicious," she said sincerely.

"But still, YOU," she said, jabbing her finger at me, "shouldn't be so bloody jealous all the time! Do you really think I'll go running off with another man?" She glared at me. But suddenly, her face softened. "Why should I? When I have someone like you," she said as she gently stroked my face.

"Raiha, I miss you. Let's stop being angry with each other, ok?"

Once again, the "Fuuko effect" took over me. My heart started to beat quicker and I felt at a loss for what to say. All that filled my head were those lovely, wistful eyes and the soft touch of her hand. I felt tingly inside.

I suddenly regretted getting so jealous and for not having more trust in her. I regretted saying all the hurtful things to her and for not giving her a chance to explain.

"I'm sorry too, Fuuko, for over-reacting. I know it's not me to get so heated up but you mean so much to me. I'm sorry. I should have had more faith in you," I said as I pulled her into an embrace.

She hugged me even tighter and I could feel a slight warm wetness on my shoulder.

"I love you," she said, barely audible between her sniffles.

I kissed the top of her head lightly. "I love you too."

_Fuuko_

As I hugged Raiha, I felt so relieved. _Everything's ok now!_

"Do you wanna come in?" he asked. I nodded. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Raiha now, just to make up for all the time we've lost. After all, every moment counts.

_Raiha_

The next thing I knew, we were making out passionately on my head. The entire week of not seeing each other was evident now. I wanted her so badly. I missed everything about her. Her laughter, her smile, even her beatings! And of course, I missed the feel of her skin and the scent of her fluffy brown hair. I pulled her even closer and took a big whiff. She giggled and pushed me playfully away.

"Oh, so you want to play rough huh?" I teased as I pinned her to the bed.

She wrinkled her nose and tried to struggle free, but even her warrior strength was no might for mine. I looked at her with her hair all messed up and her tank top tousled enough to reveal a generous expose of midriff. I felt a surge of longing fill me as I bent over to kiss her once more. Fuuko seemed to sense it and she wrapped her legs around my waist to bring me in closer. Her fingers ran lightly over the top of my neck, sending shivers of pleasure down me. I stroked her taut, smooth tummy and moved me way up and up until…

"PEVERT!!!" she yelled as she whacked me head.

"Ow!" I complained. "But I'm your boyfriend!"

"I know," she said as she rubbed my sore head tenderly. "Still, that doesn't mean you're gonna have things so easy from me!" She grinned mischievously and gave me a peck on my cheek. "Patience, my dear. We still have a long way to go!"

* * *

_Tokiya_

"Yes?" I inquired as Fuuko plonked her big head in front of me with a wide Cheshire grin on her face. She _always_ had to choose to disturb me when I'm busy doing work. She continued to smile that happy, cheesy smile of hers.

"Look, if all you're going to do is smile like the monkey you are, I'd appreciate it if you plant yourself somewhere else to do it," I grumbled.

"Raiha and I made up!" she said, blatantly ignoring my insult.

"Hmm…" I said, squinting at her neck. "You mean 'made out' don't you?"

She looked surprised till I pointed to her neck. "Hickey," I informed her.

"A what?" she asked in puzzlement as she started to feel her neck.

"Oh my goodness. You can't really be such an ignorant little ape! You have a huge, red love bite on your neck."

As realisation dawned upon her, her eyes sparked with anger.

"That dumbass! I _told_ him not to do that!" she fumed, but beneath all that, I could see a trace of a smile.

"Well, good for you," I informed her. "Now go away. I'm busy"

"Geez Mi-chan. You're grouchy today. And I thought you were becoming a nicer person! Tsk tsk, but I'm too happy right now! See ya then, you old grouch!" she chirped, giving me a friendly punch across my back.

I sighed and went back to my work. I felt strange again. I _was_ happy that everything's fine and dandy for the two lovebirds. It meant less scary female mood swings around the house. But I felt something else. Was it a tinge of envy? I thought about what Fuuko had said, about me becoming a nicer person. It was mainly because of her. There was something about her – her energy, her enthusiasm and her feistiness. She wasn't like any other girl I knew. And I truly was beginning to feel comfortable with her hanging around the house. But we're just friends after all… and I use that word haltingly. Tokiya Mikagami is after all, a loner. Or at least that's what I'm supposed to be.

I massaged my suddenly throbbing temples. Something very strange is happening to me, and it has everything to do with that bubbly little monkey living here with me.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again! A very big THANK YOU to everyone who still supported this fic even with my looooong absence. All the encouragement has given really spurred me on to update this fic. I was actually thinking about abandoning this project as I've been occupied with other things in life. But after reading all the amazingly nice stuff you guys have wrote, the least I can do is to finish what I have begun! Updates might come very slow, but I'll honestly try my very best! Once again, thank you… and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! :) 


End file.
